


It's OK

by SpiderDonut



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderDonut/pseuds/SpiderDonut
Summary: What if Peter survived the snap, and he and Tony went to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	It's OK

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> !MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!
> 
> Sorry in advance: English is not my native language, so be aware of possible grammar and/or spelling mistakes

It had been a weird day so far. All the remaining Avengers had gone over the plan several times. Everybody knew what they needed to do. Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Clint are going to New York because they have been there before. Rocket and Thor would go and get the reality stone on Asgard. Rhodes, Scott, and Nebula were going to get the Power Stone. And last but not least, Peter and Tony would go to Vormir to retrieve the Soul Stone. Everybody was standing in their new white suits.  
''Everybody knows what the plan is, right?'' Stark asked one last time.  
''Stick to the plan, retrieve the stones and get back here as soon as you lay your hands on the stone. Got it.'' Scott responded.  
''That's a summary, but you got the chore of it. '' Steve answered.  
''OK, that's all I have left to say. '' Stark says. He looks around. Everybody is looking around, making eye contact with one another. The ambiance the nerve-wracking: everybody knows this could be the last time they would see each other alive. Tony takes one last look at Peter, who is standing on his left.  
''Are you ready kid?'' Tony asks. Peter looks up at him and bites his lip. Peter opens his mouth as if he were to say something but then closes it and simply nods. Tony knows something is up with the kid but decides to ask him about it when they arrive on Vormir.  
''OK. See you in a minute'' Tony says. Everybody nods and click on the button that makes their helmets appear. The remaining Avengers look up to look at the tec that is moving in all different ways, readying up to send the heroes to another time. Tony gives one last glance at Steve. As if Steve feels it, he looks down, and their gaze locks. To reassure him, Steve gives him a last nod. Then everything fades to black. When Tony opens his eyes, bright colors are zooming past him. He sees the other Avengers all around him, but then gets swung in the other direction. Tony looks forward and sees another figure in front of him.  
Peter. He thinks. Then everything fades back to black and he is thrown onto the ground. He catches himself with his arms, so his face doesn't get injured. Peter is next to him.  
''Are you OK Mr. Stark?'' The damn kid has never stopped calling him Mr. Stark, even though he has told him times and times before to just call him Tony. He eventually quit trying to correct the kid and grew fond of the name.  
''I'm fine. I just like the ground here.'' He answers while standing up. They click the button on their arm again and their helmets retract. Tony looks around. Everything around them looks dark: The sky, the mountain, hell even the air feels darker around here and it creeps him out. In front of them is a staircase, probably leading to the top of the mountain. At the same time, Peters Spidey-sense is warning him: DANGER DANGER.  
''Mr. Stark... I don't like this place. My senses are going haywire around here.'' Peter says. His face looks worried.  
''You'll be OK, kid. We are here to protect each other.''  
Peter exhales and nods.  
''Well, let's go then. Get that stupid stone and get out of here.'' He gives Mr. Stark a little smile and starts walking towards the steps. Tony laughs a little and follows him. When Peter finally reaches the stairs, he patiently waits for his mentor, so the two can walk together. Peter was actually overloaded in joy when he heard they were going to time travel. It had been something he had read about in school, but it was always described as something 'not possible'. But here they are, in the year 2018... 5 years in the past. A lot has happened in the past 5 years. All of his friends got dusted. Luckily Aunt May didn't get dusted, so he got to stay with her. But just like Tony, they couldn't bear to stay in New York. All the memories were just too much. They decided to move to the dame woods as Tony did but in their own bungalow. It was a 5-minute walk to get to Tony's house, so they had spent lots of time together. He was there when Morgan was born and he was so happy for them. To finally see Tony get the things he wanted in life. Tony started treating Peter as his own son, and May was godmother to Morgan. Peter saw how happy Tony was, without the stress of being Iron Man. But then, one day, Scott turned up and everything changed. And now they are on Vormir, trying to get one of the five Infinity Stones. He has missed his friends very much in the past years, and the thought to save humanity is lingering in the back of his mind. He looks to Tony who is looking towards the top of the stairs, eyes filled with determination. The only thing Peter can think of is getting the stone as soon as possible, and making sure Tony gets home safely to his family. But his Spidersense keeps screaming at him to turn around, to get as far away from this place as possible. But he knows he has to do this. He has to be the hero Mr. Stark believes him to be. The duo eventually reaches the top of the stairs. They are surprised to find absolutely nothing that could hint at there being an Infinity Stone up there. All they can see is the end of the mountain, nothing more. Confused they look at each other. Cautious, the two start walking towards the cliff. Peter peeks over the edge, but there is nothing to be seen because of the thick clouds.  
''Tony, son of Maria. Peter, son of Mary.'' Peter and Tony jump a little, surprised to hear a voice when they were so sure there was nothing there. They quickly turn around to see a floating figure. Tony holds up his hands, repulsors ready to fire. Peter quickly gets into a fighting position, his hands ready to fire webs at the creature.  
''Who are you?'' Peter quickly responds. The hooded figure looks up, revealing a red face... no scratch that, a red skull.  
''Consider me a guide to you... and to all who seek the Soul stone.''  
''Oh good, then tell us where it is and then we'll be on our way. '' Peter responds. The man starts walking towards them.  
''If only it were so easy.'' The figure floats past them, stops at the edge, and turns around.  
''What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear. ''  
Peter walks back to the edge and looks down, into the nothingness.  
''The stone is down there.'' He says calmly.  
''For one of you... for the other... In honor to take the stone, you must lose that what you love. An everlasting exchange.''  
Peter's eyes widen, and he quickly turns around. He and Tony lock eyes. Is this guy really saying what we think he is?  
''A soul... for a soul.''  
Yes... exactly what he was saying.  
The figure says no more and floats back to the beginning of the stairs. He turns back around and just... looks. Peter needs some time to process the information and sits down on a nearby stone.  
Tony is the first one to say anything after receiving the information.  
''Maybe he is making this shit up?'' He says while walking back and forth.  
''No... no, I don't think so.'' Peter says. He is fidgeting with his fingers. He clearly has something on his mind, but Tony is too busy figuring out a plan to realize it.  
''Thanos left here with the stone, without his daughter. That is not a coincidence. '' Peter continues. ''Whatever it takes...''  
Tony stands still and looks at the cliff.  
''Whatever it takes.'' Peter looks up at his mentor, taking in what he just said and seeing the look in his eyes. He sees his mentor looking at the cliff, and fear almost consumes him. He has known Tony for multiple years now, and he can almost read the thoughts going through Tony's head. He quickly stands up, making Tony look at him. He walks towards Tony and stands still in front of him.  
''If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead. '' Peter says. Tony looks at him, his eyes full of emotions.  
''Yes. '' Tony's response is so quiet and small, it almost gets lost in the wind. There is a long silence between the two Avengers.  
''I guess we both know who it's got to be. '' Tony says, breaking the silence.  
''I guess we do. '' Peter says. Tony looks at him and pulls him into a strong hug. Peter hugs him back and takes in the all-so-familiar smell of his mentor cologne. The smell makes him feel at peace, even though he knows what is about to happen. Peter pulls and his expression fills with determination. Tony looks at him and his face gets overridden with fear.  
''I am starting to think, we mean different people here. '' Tony says, fear in his voice. Peter chuckles a little.  
''Do you really think I am going to let you jump off that cliff? Tony, we all both know that was never going to happen. ''  
''We will just find another way then! I am not going to let you die either!'' Panic rises in Tony's voice as he grabs Peter's arm, afraid the boy is going to run off.  
''I am not going to let you die, Tony! You have a family waiting for you back at the bungalow. I do not want Morgan to grow up without her father. I can not go back, and tell Pepper you didn't make it. I can not live without you, Mr. Stark. You are the only father figure I have left. I lost my father, I lost Ben... I cannot lose you either. '' Peter's eyes are full of tears, on the brink of overflowing. Tony's eyes are so full of emotion, Peter can not read him anymore. He has no idea what his mentor is thinking. The only thing he knows is that it has to be him.  
''OK... You win. '' Tony suddenly says. Peter lets out a sigh of relief. He does not want to fight his mentor. Definitely not now. Peter wants to thank Tony but is suddenly interrupted when he is tackled by the man himself. Tony is on top of him, his hand on Peter's wrists, trying to keep him on the ground.  
''Tell Pep and Morgan that I love them. '' He says. Without hesitating, Peter brings up his legs and kicks Tony onto his side. He quickly moves from his position and is now on top of Tony, his left knee locking Tony's right wrist onto the floor. He quickly webs up his mentor's loose arm.  
''You can tell them yourself. '' Without giving Tony the chance to react, Peter jumps up. He turns around and starts running towards the cliff. His Spideysense flares up and he is blown to the right side. Tony had used his right hand to blow up the ground next to Peter, making Peter fall to the ground. Tony quickly burns through the webbing on his other hand and stands up. Peter is trying to stand up but is a bit dazed from the fall. He looks up and sees Tony running towards the cliff. While running Tony screams a command, making sure his suit is fully retracted and inactive. He is nearing the cliff and he jumps. For a moment he is falling through the air and he thinks this is it. But then something crashes into the man. His fall is halted by a string of web, going from his waist, all the way to the top of the cliff. Peter has run into him and webbed him up! But Tony wasn't going to give up so easily and grab Peter's wrist before he could fall further down. The two heroes we dangling from a single string of web fluid, Tony holding on to Peter's wrist tightly. Tears started to form in Tony's eyes. He looks down at Peter. Peter is looking up at him. For the first time this day, his face isn't scrunched up in fear. He actually looks at peace.  
''It's OK, Tony.'' He simply says.  
''No! It's not!'' Tony almost screams.  
''Damnit kid, I was supposed to protect you! I can not lose you Pete, you are like a son to me.'' Peter's expression changes a bit and a little smile forms on his face.  
''You are the best dad I could have wished for.'' He says, a single tear streaming down his face. This breaks Tony. Tears stream down his cheeks and making his eyesight a bit blurry.  
''No, please Pete. Don't...'' Tony keeps on rambling. Peter is still dangling from the one wrist Tony is holding.  
''It's OK Tony. '' Peter says, looking up one last time.  
''No... no, please.'' Tony can't make up normal sentences anymore. This can't be happening! Then the thing happens Tony wished for would never happen. Peter plants his feet against the wall of the mountain and pushes himself away. The force is too strong for Tony to hold onto Peter's wrist and the kid's hand slips through his hand. And the only thing Tony can do is scream. A scream full of agony fills the ravine as Peter plummets meters to the ground, disappearing in the clouds below them.


End file.
